


Thanksgiving

by 5sosfangirl190



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfangirl190/pseuds/5sosfangirl190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes Michael to meet his family during thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end also this is really bad because I wrote it in like 5 minutes cause I had an announcement to make at the end.

"Michael they will love you I promise." "Okay then let's go Luke." 

Luke and Michael arrive at Lukes 30 minutes later. "Happy thanksgiving Michael how have you been." Liz said when they knocked on the door. "Well hello to you to mom." "Hi honey sorry I just am really happy I'm getting to meet Michael." "I'm glad you are because I need your approval but even if you guys hate him I still love him." "Thanks Lukey." Michael said still holding Luke's hand. They eat thanksgiving dinner and then Luke and Michael say goodbye but before they leave jack stops Luke. "Luke can I talk to you outback for a minute?" "Yeah, what's up." Luke says when they get out there. "I just wanted to say congratulations, I'm happy for you." "Thanks jack you have no clue how much it means to me." "No problem." 

Luke and Michael leave and are on the way home when Luke's phone rings. "Hello." "Hey mom." "Hey honey I just wanted to say that we all approve of Michael." "Thanks mom." "Bye love you." "Bye." Luke had the phone on speaker when he was talking so Michael was grinning from ear to ear. "Luke they like me." "Who couldn't Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really bad as you know if you read the top note but I just wanted to say I'm not going to be using archive of our own anymore I have bookmarked my fav fics so I can keep those but I'm moving on to watt pad now so if you actually liked any of my fics thx and ily


End file.
